militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
69th Troop Carrier Squadron
The 69th Troop Carrier Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last active with the 916th Troop Carrier Group, based at Carswell Air Force Base, Texas. It was inactivated on 25 November 1965. History Established under I Troop Carrier Command, January 1943. after training deployed to Fifth Air Force in the Southwest Pacific Theater, August 1943 during the New Guinea Campaign. Engaged in combat operations, flying combat cargo resupply missions, troop carrier missions, parachute drops and other missions as necessary in New Guinea, Dutch East Indies; Philippine Campaign and the Battle of Okinawa. Participated in the Occupation of Japan, 1945-1946. Reactivated in the Air Force Reserve 1947, activated at Cleveland Airport, Ohio. Not equipped or manned until 1950 when moved to Greenville AFB, South Carolina when equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars. Activated during Korean War, personnel and equipment used as filler replacements in various active duty units, then inactivated. Reactivated in the reserves, 1956, equipped with C-119s. Inactivated 1965 Lineage * Constituted 69th Troop Carrier Squadron on 22 Jan 1943 : Activated on 9 Feb 1943 : Inactivated on 15 Jan 1946 * Activated in the reserve, 3 Aug 1947 : Re-designated 69th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium) on 27 Jun 1949 : Ordered to active service, 15 Oct 1950 : Inactivated on 14 Jul 1952 * Activated in the reserve, 25 Mar 1956 : Inactivated on 25 November 1965 Assignments * 433d Troop Carrier Group, 9 Feb 1943-15 Jan 1946; 3 Aug 1947-14 Jul 1952; 25 Mar 1956- * 433d Troop Carrier Wing, 14 Apr 1959 * 923d Troop Carrier Group, 17 Jan 1963-25 November 1965 Stations * Florence Army Airfield, South Carolina, February 9, 1943 * Sedalia Army Airfield, Missouri, March 19, 1943 * Laurinburg-Maxton Army Air Base, North Carolina, g June 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, August 1–12, 1943 * Jackson Airfield (7 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea, August 27, 1943 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, November 5, 1943 * Hollandia Airfield Complex, Netherlands East Indies, c. io July 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, c. October 20, 1944 * Tanauan Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, January 18, 1945 * Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, c. June 1, 1945 * North Field, Iwo Jima, C. August 27, 1945 * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, September 9, 1945 * Tachikawa Airfield, Japan, c. September 25, 1945 – January 15, 1946 * Cleveland Municipal Airport, Ohio, April 13, 1947 * Greenville AFB, South Carolina, October 18, 1950 – July 20, 1951 * Rhein-Main AB, West Germany, 6 Aug 1951-14 Jul 1952 * Tinker AFB, Oklahoma, 25 Mar 1956 * Hensley Field, Texas, 16 Nov 1957 * Carswell AFB, Texas, 3 Mar 1963-25 November 1965 Aircraft * C-47 Skytrain, 1943-1945 * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1944 (used a transport) * C-46 Commando, 1944 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1950-1952; 1956-1965 References * Maurer, Maurer (ed.). Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982 ISBN 0-405-12194-6. Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1965 069 069